Happy Spencer had a farm
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story with Spencer as a farmer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Happy Spencer had a farm**

**Spencer Hastings is 19 years old and since her older sister and her parents have been dead for almot 4 years, Spencer is the owner of the family's farm right outside the town of Rosewood.**

The truth is that Spencer would love to live a more modern life, even if she does have the skill and knowledge to run the farm to its full potential.

"Another day with animals who crap everywhere and plants that grow so fucking damn slow." mumbles Spencer as she feed the pigs.

One of the good things in Spencer's life is that she has a very sweet best friend named Emily Fields who often visit and help out on the farm as best as she can.

Emily is the same age as Spencer and they have been very good friends since pre-school.

"Hi, Spencer." says Emily with a smile as she show up.

"Hi, Em. Good to see you." says Spencer.

"Can I help with anything?" says Emily.

"Yeah, you can brush Feinor and Ruubia." says Spencer.

"Okay. I remember how to do that." says Emily.

Feinor and Ruubia are Spencer's two horses.

Feinor is a handsome black male horse and Ruubia is a beautiful female white horse.

There's also a third horse on the farm, a brown male horse named Kangu, but Spencer plan to sell him.

Kangu used to be the horse of Melissa, Spencer's older sister.

Spencer also has a white cat named Poppz, a gray dog named Jufus, 6 unamed cows, 4 chickens who are also unamed and a bull named Evan after Evan Laat, the host of a TV-show Spencer love.

"Em, how's your life?" says Spencer.

"Very cute. My mom gave me my own car last week and I went on a date with a wonderful girl named Amy Teslough last night." says Emily.

"That's nice." says Spencer.

"What about you?" says Emily.

"I'm fine. The animals are okay and I plan to sell Melissa's horse." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Emily.

"Yeah, my friend." says Spencer.

20 minutes later, Spencer and Emily wash the cows.

"Spencer, why are gonna sell your sister's horse?" says Emily.

"I have my reasons..." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Emily.

2 hours later, Spencer and Emily drink coffee and eat burgers in Spencer's living room.

"Do you ever date?" says Emily.

"Not really. I'm too damn busy with the farm. When my parents were about to die, I made a promise to them to keep the farm going." says Spencer.

"Okay, but you should take some time off soon and go on a date with a hot guy or girl." says Emily.

"Sounds fun, but I'm not sure I could ever give myself even a few hours off for such things." says Spencer.

"If you ever need a day off you can let me run the farm. You've taught me a lot so it shouldn't be too hard." says Emily. "Also, I'm a quick study and I've no fear for hard work."

"That might be good." says Spencer.

"You can trust me, I'm your friend." says Emily.

"Wonderful. Being friends with you mean a lot to me." says Spencer.

"Aww, sweet. I feel the same for you." says Emily.

"Great. You're truly a good woman, Emily." says Spencer.

"So are you. Thanks." says Emily.

45 minutes later.

Spencer and Emily check if the chickens have laid any eggs and they have.

"Not too bad." says Spencer as she place the eggs in a basket.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"It's so sweet that you help me here on my farm. I very much appreciate it." says Spencer.

"Thanks. It's fun to help you and you're my best friend." says Emily.

"Okay, thank you, Em." says Spencer.

"No problem, Spence." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Spencer.

"Awww." says Emily.

"You're a very nice friend." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Emily.

The next day, Spencer takes a day off, leaving the farm in Emily's hands.

Spencer goes on a date with a man named Toby Cavanaugh, an architect who's 4 years older than her.

It turns out that Spencer and Toby are a perfect match.

After a few weeks, they begin a relationship.

Spencer still remain friends with Emily and Toby become friends with her as well.

Spencer, Toby and Emily eat lunch at Spencer's farm.

"I sold Melissa's horse yesterday." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Who bought it...?" says Toby.

"Her name's Annie Rogers and she's from Ravenswood." says Spencer.

"Alright, baby." says Toby.

Toby gives Spencer a kiss.

"So sweet." says Emily.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
